


Forever Means Today

by Padraigen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e06 The Summit of My Desires, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Young Love, anne thinks gilbert is handsome, in which gilbert is not such a doofus, rewrite of episode 3x06, sorry winnie but gilberts not your man, wish you the best tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padraigen/pseuds/Padraigen
Summary: Anne doesn’t let Gilbert catch up with her after the cake disaster, instead finding her way to the ferris wheel for some much needed alone time. Unfortunately for her, Gilbert has no intention of leaving her alone.-A different take on S3:E6 wherein Gilbert is not as much of an idiot.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 53
Kudos: 244





	Forever Means Today

**Author's Note:**

> My second Shirbert fic, yay!
> 
> I'm sure we're all in agreement that Gilbert was an utter moron in S3E6. I think we all get one chance to fix that, and this fic is my attempt.
> 
> Enjoy!

“It tastes like liniment!”

These words rung in Anne's ears as she bolted from the tent, blessedly louder than all her distressing thoughts of Gilbert.

She was sure the whole experience would be thoroughly humiliating when she had a chance to sit by herself and think about it, but as for right now, all she felt was a staggering need to get away from the boy causing her so much anguish.

“Anne!”

Her name being called out in that voice, in that familiar voice she should have cherished so much more while she had the chance, almost caused her to stumble. She forged ahead, however, not slowing for a moment, and lost herself in the crowd of fair-goers.

She let the throng of people whisk her away, succumbing to the push and pull of the crowd. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own, guiding her towards a destination she knew not but was certain would turn out to be exactly where she wanted to go. And throughout all this, she focused her thoughts on anything but the undeniable emptiness sprouting in her chest, like a vicious weed digging its roots in all the most tender and precious places of her heart.

How had today gone so wrong?

The urge was there, to blame her misfortune on a universe that rarely seemed to be on her side, but her sense won out. She supposed this was what life was—ups and downs, elation and disappointment (and everything in between), dreams realized and hopes buried.

After an interminable amount of time, her feet stopped in front of the ferris wheel. It was as magnificent as it had been the first time she’d laid eyes upon it, huge and beautiful and defiant of everything she knew about how the world worked. It gave her a thrill just looking at it, and she decided immediately that she had to ride it.

The line was on the longer side, but Anne had nowhere else to be. She knew Marilla and Matthew were probably worried about her, but they would understand, she was sure. Right now, this was exactly where she was supposed to be.

Her heartbeat picked up speed with every step closer she got to the front of the line. Of course it was, in all likelihood, hardly any different from riding the train, but Anne never once felt this tingling delight from that experience. This would be better. She didn’t know why she was so desperate for that to be true, but she refused to doubt herself now.

Finally, she was at the front. With the ten cent piece she reclaimed from that dubious “fortune-teller,” Anne was directed to a bench that had just been vacated. She couldn’t contain her giddy smile as she took a seat, completely unprepared for someone to shout,

“Anne! There you are!”

There was no time to protest—even if Anne _had_ had her wits about her—before Gilbert smoothly slid into the vacant seat beside her.

“Thanks for saving me a seat.”

Anne stared, wide-eyed, as Gilbert shot her a self-satisfied grin. “Gilbert, you can’t just—”

“Here you are, sir.” Gilbert ignored her utterings, confidently handing ten cents to the man operating the ferris wheel, as if completely ignorant to the skeptical manner with which the man was glaring at him.

Anne gaped.

“Sorry I couldn’t find you sooner,” Gilbert breezed on easily, lifting his arms as a bar was pulled down, locking them in securely. He had no idea, she thought hysterically, that only an hour or two ago he had rent her heart in two. Because surely he wasn’t deliberately being obtuse or discourteous. “I somehow got lured into helping Minnie May bob for apples for half an hour. I wasn’t sure she’d ever let me leave.”

“Gilbert…”

Suddenly, the wheel jerked into motion and their bench started to move backwards. A curious sound that Anne would have been tempted to call a yelp, had it come from anyone else, left Gilbert’s lips. She was startled by his large hand gripping onto hers, the intensity of his hold alarming.

“Are you alright, Gilbert?” Anne demanded anxiously, forgetting her previous grievance with him and placing her other hand gently on his arm.

Gilbert sucked in a sharp breath as the wheel continued to circulate in a steady motion, opening the eyes he’d closed upon the first movement. “Sorry,” he said, his voice tight as he snatched his hand away from Anne’s.

“Are you… nervous?” Anne tactfully refrained from using the word _scared_ , as she rather thought Gilbert wouldn’t appreciate it. Then she wondered why she even cared enough to want to avoid discomforting him.

“Nervous that this wheel of death is going to snap and collapse, sending us all tumbling to the ground in a heap of human limbs? … Only a little.”

Anne blinked rapidly and tried very hard not to smile inappropriately at the image this conjured. She’d had no idea Gilbert could be so creative. “That isn’t going to happen,” she said with as much conviction as she could muster, trying with all her might to keep her amusement out of her tone.

“How do you know?”

“Well… I suppose I don’t. But it’s been perfectly fine all day; it seems unlikely to break now.”

“... Right. Thanks.”

The sarcasm in his tone was enough to make Anne’s amusement disappear, and she bristled. “You didn’t have to get on, Gilbert! In fact, I would have preferred it if you hadn’t!”

Gilbert frowned. “I’m sure you would have.”

The way the words were stated, with such resentment and bitterness, completely threw Anne. She sputtered indignantly for a few moments before seething, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Only that you’re always trying to get away from me.”

“That isn’t true!”

“Oh, really?” Gilbert’s breath stuttered as the ride lurched to a stop, presumably to let some people off. His hands flew to the bar in front of him, gripping it with such force his knuckles turned white. “Then why didn’t you stop when I called you earlier? I know you heard me.”

“I…” Anne was struck with the realization that she didn’t have an excuse for that, and that Gilbert was completely right. So she changed the subject. “You should close your eyes.”

“What?”

“It might help,” she insisted, “With…” She gestured broadly, hoping to indicate the ferris wheel and the fact that she knew the ride was making him uneasy. She also hoped to convey her regard for him—and the truth that she cared for him deeply—without actually having to say it.

“Oh. Alright.” Gilbert closed his eyes then, his long lashes casting delicate shadows on his bottom eyelids. Anne couldn’t help staring at him—at his rosy cheeks, his furrowed eyebrows, his dark pink lips and his glistening dark hair, haloed in the light of the setting sun. She despaired at how handsome he was.

“So… Minnie May?”

Gilbert hummed as the ride started into motion again, the pinch of his lips the only indication of his discomfort. “Speaking of… I won you this.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a wooden horse figurine that had a striking resemblance to Butterscotch. He held it out in her direction, eyes still closed.

Anne’s fingers came up to cover her mouth, her eyes welling up suddenly with a bout of emotion. She was touched that Gilbert could still be so thoughtful towards her, even when she thought she’d done so little to deserve it. With shaking fingers, she reached out to accept the lovely figurine.

“But…” she began, stroking her fingers along the wood of the horse’s back. “Shouldn’t you give this to Winifred?”

She asked the question reluctantly, unenthusiastic at the idea of giving up the marvelous gift, especially to another girl after Gilbert’s affection.

“Anne…” Gilbert said heavily.

“I’m sorry if I acted strange,” Anne continued quickly. “I’m fine, honestly. And I… I wish you two every happiness.”

Gilbert’s eyes squeezed shut ever tighter, but Anne found herself wishing she had never told him to close them, if only so she could read the expression in his eyes now. He sighed. “If I’m being honest, I think I ruined my chances with Winifred the moment I abandoned her to come running after you. It’s been hours since I left her, Anne. She probably wants to strangle me by now. I wouldn’t blame her.” He slumped on the bench, his hand lifting to knead the bridge of his nose. “Oh, God, _her parents_.”

Anne gnawed at her bottom lip, helpless to ease his unhappiness knowing she was the cause for it. “Gilbert, I’m so sor—”

“No, no, no,” Gilbert cut her off forcefully. “Do not apologize. None of this is your fault.” He sighed again, but it didn’t sound as heavy as before. “You want to know the worst part?”

“What?”

“It never even occurred to me to give the horse to Winifred.”

Anne gulped at the implications weighing that statement and contemplated her next words very carefully. She could ignore said implications. She could make a joke, or try and change the subject altogether.

Or, she could take a leap of faith.

“Can I tell you a story?”

Anne watched the way Gilbert’s eyebrows creased with his obvious confusion, saw how he struggled with her response to his not-declaration. And she waited, hoping against hope that he would take the leap with her.

“Er… sure.”

Anne grinned in pleasure, glad Gilbert couldn’t see her.

She told him about what she did today. Specifically, she told him about what had happened with the fortune-teller. She talked about how desperate she was for answers that she went against all logic and common sense to be told what she needed to hear. Anne never used his name—she wasn’t quite that brave—but she hoped that tall, dark, handsome, and a good dancer would be enough to clue Gilbert in.

She was honest in her disappointment upon realizing that what the fortune-teller had said might not be true. Or, at the very least, not true in the precise way she had wanted it to be. That was probably her hardest admission. That she _had_ wanted it to be true. That she was foolish for wanting it _so much._

When she was finished, she made a final request that Gilbert please open his eyes.

“What? Why? Are we on the ground?”

“Just do it, Gilbert. Trust me.”

That was, apparently, more than enough incentive to do as she asked. Gilbert opened his eyes slowly, then cried out, “Anne!”

Anne couldn’t help smiling. They had come to a stop at the top of the ferris wheel. All above them was a beautiful blue, pink, orange, and red sky. The sun was already half tucked under the horizon, but her glow was no less stunning. Up here, they were far away from the din of the fair grounds. Everything and everyone else was distant and unimportant. There was a perfect breeze content to caress her cheeks and play with her hair. It was positively delightful.

“I thought you might enjoy this,” she said quietly.

Gilbert turned away from her and allowed himself to take everything else in. She held her breath and hoped that everything was as wonderful through his eyes as it was through hers. He deserved it.

After a long moment of silence where Anne deliberated apologizing for forcing him to open his eyes when he may not have wanted to, Gilbert said—so softly she wasn’t sure she heard him correctly— “Thank you.”

The sweet smile he sent her was enough to persuade her she had, in fact, heard him exactly right.

“He could be, you know.”

Anne startled and stared at him uncertainly. “What?”

Gilbert cleared his throat awkwardly and turned away from her again. “He could be your…” he trailed off, the apples of his cheeks flushing delightfully. “... Fish.”

For only a split instant, Anne didn’t understand. But when the words finally did come together in her mind to make a wonderful sort of sense, something welled up inside her. Something glorious that zipped through her veins, filling every empty hole inside her, permeating every part of her being with happiness that she thought she might burst from it.

And all she said was, “Oh.”

It was certainly not as eloquent as she knew she could be. It was _definitely_ not all she wanted to say. But for right now, in this moment atop the ferris wheel with the world quite literally at her feet and the boy she was probably absolutely in love with reaching out to hold her hand, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, come find me on [tumblr](https://padraigendragon.tumblr.com/) and let's chat. Or just leave me a Shirbert prompt :)
> 
> Check out my [Shirbert WIP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568235/chapters/56542996), because I need more love xD
> 
> If you did enjoy this fic, and you have a moment to spare, I would really appreciate knowing your thoughts in the comments <3 Thank you!


End file.
